medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Because a Girl's Love Is...
The 60th Suggestion: Because a Girl's Love Is... (だって女の子の愛は, Datte Onna no Ko no Ai wa) is the sixtieth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Emukae wonders if she has fallen in love. Watching Emukae, Zenkichi wonders if he hit her head in a bad spot. Hitomi manages to catch up to Zenkichi, and asks him why he ran away when she suggested they walk home together. Zenkichi is exasperated, and decides to escape. Deciding that he can't leave Emukae behind, he picks her up bridal style and runs up the side of a building to its roof. Hitomi is amazed that Zenkichi was able to run up a wall while carrying a girl in his arms. Hitomi thinks that the girl looked familiar; and remembering Emukae, she realizes she can't let the two of them stay together. Before she can leave however, she runs into Kumagawa, who immediately recognizes her as his first love. Hitomi tells him she is happy that he remembers her, though thinks to herself that she did not want to meet Kumagawa until later. Kumagawa tells her he was going to buy some porn magazines on his way home, and, drawing out his screws, invites her to come with him. Hitomi reaches into her backpack, asking him if he is asking her out on a date. Exhausted after the climb, Zenkichi remarks that running up a wall is hard, and asks Emukae if she is alright. Emukae replies that she is, and remembers what Kumagawa told her earlier about the Student Council: not to fight Medaka, Maguro, or Akune, but that Zenkichi is just a Normal, and if she meets him, getting along with him should be fine. Deciding Kumagawa must have known this would happen, she introduces herself, and asks Zenkichi how many children he would like to have. A stunned Zenkichi agrees with her; to himself, he is horrified by what she has heard, and after noticing her uniform, hopes she is somehow linked to Kumagawa, as he does not want to think a normal person could be like this. He tries to leave, but is stabbed in the foot by Emukae, who demands he stays, telling him he was born to love her. Zenkichi kicks her, knocking her back, but asks if she is alright once he has composed himself somewhat. Emukae tells him she is fine, and that they should refer to each other by their first names. When Zenkichi asks her if she feels pain, Emukae tells him she does, but that her love is greater than any pain. Before she can touch Zenkichi, Hitomi stops her with a volley of marking pins, having escaped Kumagawa and reached the roof. On the ground, Kumagawa laments that he has been dumped. Surveying the battlefield, he remarks that it is a pain to be disliked by the person he loves. On the roof, Hitomi prepares to fight Emukae and her if a girl's love is greater than a mother's love. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mukae Emukae #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Hitomi Hitoyoshi #Misogi Kumagawa Category:Chapters